Expect the Unexpected
by Hermione9700
Summary: Blaise claims Ginny as his veela mate and both are very happy together. Hermione is thrilled for her friend and is glad it isn't happening to her. But Draco has a secret that will change Hermione's life, as does Luna. Will hermione regret her earlier thoughts about her friend's relationship or be able to Expect the Unexpected?


**Expect the Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot. J.K. owns all. if you don't recognise it it's mine :)

"Ginny could you please stop sucking your boyfriend's face off for five minutes so I can talk to you?"

Hermione asked Ginny annoyed at how much the redhead kissed her boyfriend on a daily basis. Just because he was a veela and she was his mate didn't mean they had to have a never ending snog fest.

"Fine, Mione," Ginny said giving Blaise a last peck on the cheek and whispering something in his ear that Hermione was sure was a promise to meet her in their bedroom later. Judging by the look on Blaise's face as he left the Great hall Hermione was spot on with her assumption.

"So what do you want Mione?" Ginny asked reluctantly looking away from where her fiancé disappeared.

"Well I wanted to remind you that we're going to Diagon Alley this weekend instead of Hogsmead because the apothecary there doesn't have the ingredients we need for the extra credit potion we're doing." Hermione reminded her, happy that she finally had Ginny's full attention.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. So I take it you got permission from Dumbledore then?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Of course I did. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Absolutely no doubt in my mind whatsoever. It will be good to have a girls weekend after spending most of my time with Blaise."

Hermione smiled. "My thoughts exactly. Not that I'm not happy for you but I still need some girl time with my best friend."

Ever since Blaise had come into his vela inheritance and found out Ginny was his mate, the two became inseparable. He had _chosen_ Ginny about a week ago and the headmaster had given them a secluded dorm together regarding their situation.

Hermione didn't even want to begin to understand the dramatic change happening in her friend's life right now. She was just happy that Ginny was happy, and that it wasn't happening to her.

"So what are you two talking about?" Harry asked as he and Ron got up from the table.

"Oh, nothing." The girls chorused and then proceeded to giggle together.

"I have to head to the library. Anyone care to join me?" Hermione thought she had had enough social time to satisfy her friends. While she was happy for Ginny she was also feeling like something was missing from her life. She had been spending most of her time in the library alone with her books which she enjoyed immensely.

Everyone politely declined her offer and headed to the common room while Hermione went to her library.

She walked into the library, the familiar scent of parchment, dust, and ink swept over her filling her with contentment. There was another scent mixed in with the air, something that smelled like the most delicious chocolate and the most intoxicating cologne.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts and headed to her favorite table in the back of the room. Her table however was not empty as it usually was. Draco Malfoy was sitting there with a pile of books surrounding him all about veelas.

She walked up to him and asked, "Whatcha readin' there Malfoy?"

He jumped and turned to face her. "Oh, nothing Granger. I just thought that with Blaise being a veela and all I should probably look into it to see what I should do to avoid my head being ripped from my shoulders."

"That's probably a good idea. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, this is your table after all isn't it?"

She looked at him warily, "How did you know this is my table?"

"Well, you do sit here every day whenever you can." he said as though it were the obvious answer.

"Yes I do and I enjoy every second of it." There was a bit of an awkward silence that followed their chat until she broke it.

"So, find anything interesting in that book? I came for somewhat the same reason as you. To see how this would affect Ginny and to know when to watch myself around her."

"Well why don't we work together then?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute. "Sure." she said taking a seat across from Draco with a book on veela hormones."

They researched every book they could find in the time they had until they thought their brains would explode.

"Well, I'm off to the common room then." Hermione said as she gathered her things.

"Bye." Draco said distractedly, as he was stilled absorbed in his book.

Hermione walked past the Great Hall to the moving staircases, thinking of how nice it was that she and Draco got along so well. They didn't argue once. Hermione was thinking about Draco's out of characterness when she ran smack into Luna.

"Oh! Luna, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." She said worry in her voice.

"That's alright Hermione, Have a good time at the library?"

"It was alright I guess. I researched some stuff about veelas and got some new books I've been wanting to read."

"What about Draco?"

"Well we talked and worked together but…..wait how did you know I was with Malfoy?"

Luna looked at her knowingly. "I have my ways of knowing things."

Hermione looked at her strangely and then shrugged. Luna always knew something other people didn't.

"He will tell you his secret _very _soon but it won't be on purpose. And when true love is formed on the full moon of the sixth month all will be peaceful and happy." Luna said in a voice that sounded almost exactly like Trelawney's when she made a prophecy.

Hermione looked at una with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Did…..Did you just?"

Hermione stuttered. "Luna, did you just…..?"

"Make a prophecy? Of course I did!" Luna said rather excitedly.

"I only found out about my _capabilities _a few weeks before term started."

Hermione was absolutely speechless, which is very unusual because Hermione can talk a mile a minute.

"You….You're a seer?"

"Yes but you can't let anyone know." Luna said suddenly very serious. "If anyone other than my confidant, that's you, learns of my 'powers' then the ministry won't register me as a professional seer at the end of term."

Hermione took this information to heart and processed it through her mind.

"So as your confidant, what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is keep record of the prophecies I make. It's really not that hard. I have this recorder hooked to me that records them when I make them. You just have to register them with the ministry at the end of each month. Oh, and before I forget you also have to make sure I don't go crazy."

"What do you mean by that?!"

Luna looked at Hermione a little sheepishly and explained. "Well the magic that's inside of me that makes me a seer is very unstable and causes me to lose it some of the time. But keep this monitor with you at all times and it will tell you the stability of my magic."

Hermione processed this latest bombshell but rose to the occasion. "Well I'm sure I can handle it."

"Thanks Hermione! You are the best person I know for this, I know you'll do great." Luna said smiling.

"You better be off to the common room though there are people waiting for you."

Hermione watched Luna skip down the hallway humming happily. She organized her frazzled thoughts and headed once again to the seventh floor.

When the portrait of the fat lady opened an interesting and almost impossible sight was waiting to blow her mind even more than it was already blown. Harry and Ron were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace as usual. The strange thing was who they were talking to and the manner in which they were speaking. Draco Malfoy was seated across from Blaise and Ginny in an armchair talking and, dare she think it, laughing with Harry and Ron.

"Hello guys." Hermione said making everyone in the room jump about a foot all except Draco.

"Oh, hi Hermione!" She looked at each person individually and studied their expressions. Ginny was grinning like the cat that caught the canary atop Blaise's lap, Blaise was smiling at Ginny. Harry smiled mischievously but happily, Ron looked disappointed but happy at the same time if that was possible, and Draco looked panicked and relieved.

"Would someone like to explain to me what's going on here?" Hermione stated indignantly.

"We were just waiting for you to get back when Draco showed up looking for Blaise and then we all started chatting." Harry explained with the same unnerving smile that said he knew something Hermione didn't.

"What about?"

"Oh nothing. Quidditch strategies." Ginny got out past many exuberant giggles. "Blaise quit tickling me!"

"I'm not doing anything." Blaise said innocently.

"I think I'll be going before these two start acting any more immature." Draco said getting up to leave.

Hermione couldn't be sure but she could have sworn she saw a flicker of jealousy cross the blonde's face, directed at his best friend who was attempting to snog his girlfriend senseless while tickling her.

She shook of the thought and said goodnight to everyone, then headed up the stairs to the bed that had been calling her name since she left the library. She didn't notice Draco's eyes follow her up the stairs the entire way.

She entered her dorm, changed into her pajamas, and crawled into her four-poster falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**A/N** Most of you who have read A Debt Repaid will know about this but here is my new story! Enjoy, and Read and Review!


End file.
